


While Seeing to Tea

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an average afternoon at Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Seeing to Tea

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Nine prompt(s) used: You only tell me you love me when you're drunk  
> Rain, slick, aqua  
> Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
> Kink: Lightning round/fast sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

While Seeing to Tea

~

Lucius sipped his liquor, eyeing Severus over top of the crystal glass. Outside, rain was pouring, and inside…Well, it was warm. Hot, actually. 

Severus, across the room, was looking back at Lucius, his expression unreadable. Although, Lucius was pretty sure he knew what Severus was thinking. He always seemed to know. 

Lucius’ eyes darted to Narcissa, who was reading a book. He sighed. If only they were alone—

As if she’d somehow heard him, Narcissa rose gracefully, setting aside her book. “Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. I must see to tea.” 

The moment she was out the door, Lucius stood. “We don’t have much time,” he said, unbuttoning his robes and tossing them over the chair. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Here?” he said, tone disbelieving. “Now?” 

Lucius licked his lips. “Why not?” 

Severus glanced towards the door. “Because Narcissa could return at any moment.” 

“Which means we need to be quick.” Lucius smirked, and, taking one last sip of his drink, he placed it on the table. He held out his hand and a moment later an aqua tube flew into his it. “Now, are you going to fuck me or not?” 

Severus shook his head. “You are unbelievable. Are you drunk?” 

“Why must I be drunk?” Lucius asked. Drawing his wand, he banished the rest of his clothes and, with what he hoped was a sultry smile, leaned over the front of the chair and, bracing his arms on the back, spread his legs. Tossing a smirk over his shoulder, he said, “A hand would be appreciated.” 

With a muttered oath, Severus stood, wandlessly banishing his own clothes. “Perhaps we should start with a finger first,” he murmured and, taking the lube from Lucius, he pressed Lucius’ arse cheeks apart. 

It was a quick, sloppy preparation, but it was enough, and by the time Severus had two fingers inside him, Lucius was ready. “Just do it,” he moaned. “Fuck me! Hurry!” 

There was the sound of Severus slicking himself up, followed by the delicious burn of Severus’ thick cock as he nudged past Lucius’ hole. Lucius’ fingers tightened on the back of the chair as Severus slowly edged inside, and he bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his cry. 

When he was finally fully seated, Severus paused, as if waiting for Lucius’ permission. 

“Do it,” Lucius growled. “Fuck me!” 

Severus withdrew, thrusting back in with enough force to almost push Lucius and the chair over. 

“Yes,” Lucius hissed, and then there was no more talking, only the sound of flesh hitting flesh. 

Severus was brutal, he fucked Lucius without regard, thrusting in and out, his thumbs holding Lucius open, and Lucius loved every minute. Within only moments, his balls drew up and he was coming all over the silk brocade Narcissa painstakingly picked for that sitting room. 

With only a few more pushes, Severus, too, came, spilling inside Lucius with a low groan. 

“Merlin, I love this. I love you,” Lucius gasped, head hanging as he caught his breath. 

Severus chuckled darkly. “You only tell me you love me when you’re drunk,” he said, and, withdrawing, stepped back. Pushing off the chair, Lucius picked up his wand and, with a few swishes, he cleaned himself and the furniture. By the time he’d turned around, Severus was back in his robes, with only the bright colour in his cheeks to show that anything untoward had happened. 

After Severus sat back down, Lucius collapsed into his chair and, arse deliciously sore and hand shaking, he reached for his glass. He was still sipping when Narcissa sailed back into the room. 

“Is everything all right in here?” she asked, walking over to her seat. “Tea should be ready in mere moments.” 

“Excellent. And everything in here is perfect,” said Lucius with a smirk. “Just perfect.” 

~


End file.
